onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zed Kal Eios
Concerning the "property templates" on most of my pages. Like I've mentioned elsewhere on my account page I'm planning to write the story slowly unfolding here for fanfiction.net down the road. When that happens I don't want some idiot that get's linked back here deciding to steal my characters or concepts, and having the property template on them from the get-go helps confirm that fact. I know no one else among the current users here at OPFW would do that, so please don't taken offense if/when you see the tags at the top of my pages. I merely want to make sure no one gets any bright ideas about copying my hard work and effort for their own ill gain. Zed Kal Eios 14:11, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to OnePiece Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the New World page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Princevegeta86 (Talk) 20:03, June 25, 2010 Dream No offense but your Genjitsu Genjitsu fruit sounds awfully similar to my Dream Dream Fruit. (Please note this page has yet to be created due to extreme load of information it encompasses). Please if you don't mind feel free to check out the page List of Sentinel Fruits I'm sure you'll find it there if you don't believe me also look here New World Sentinels. Normally I wouldn't care as I did give the rule to categorize each fruit under your own name this allows fruits with the same name but with different or slightly similar powers... however I dislike devil fruits who are TOO similar as they may come across as stolen, not that you may have but this put into a certain retrospective all the years I woked on a fruit nearly exactly like yours. In addition it doesn't matter HOW MUCH of a Devil fruit you eat, if you eat even the tiniest morsal you will be giving the full extent of it's powers and the rest of the fruit will be rendered powerless. All I'm asking is you rethink the fruit a bit, otherwise I may be inclined to fear the worst and terminate it. I hope it doesn't come to that. MrPlasmaCosmos 02:18, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ps without knowing it you have made a valid point, I should probably finish the pages for these fruit before other mishaps like this one occur. Moon While I erased the link I thnk it was because it defyed the rules of devil fruit creation, there are to be no devil fruits logia paramecia or otherwise that possess abilities over space time life or death, the moon constitutes as space. MrPlasmaCosmos 20:38, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Moon In that sense it is fine even if you wanted to give him powers which wane and wax with the moon, that could however make him (the user) vulnerable during the day, yet the exact opposite of my Sol Sol Fruit which grants the user fire based powers during the day only. MrPlasmaCosmos 21:53, November 30, 2010 (UTC) timeline Well actually that was a problem some of the other asmins and I were adressing during our conference. We think the site itself doesn't nescessarily time in with itself, it's kind of like a multiverse with each timeline from each user being different. This is actually kind of a problem to have too many of these so we were going to tie some timelines together based on major events which take place ith them. However being that has not happened yet much of this site remains an unconnected muktiverese so characters like the one you've seen are probably common...for now -_- Hope this helps. MrPlasmaCosmos 18:23, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Hellu! Hi how's going I hope good. Do you want to join the RPing carnival? You can read it on the page by searching RPing carnival tryouts. Your fully free to use your own characters or the one piece cast or a char from other users. Well I hope to hear from you soon. Thank you for your time!Triper M 19:33, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Alright i'll do that, but i'd like to know what your joining with (which chars). well thanks for ya time!!Triper M 11:40, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I have rolled back the edits to your page and have seen the very innapropriate comments. The user had no username and so unfortunately i was unnable to ban him BUT, send me meesages in the future if it happens again. I'lll continue to rollback the edits and if I must will shut down the offending IP address. Thank you for contacting me. The page was in decent condition over all but Kimienjou itslef didn't seem to pertaint anything and wasn't entirely connected to other pages. Yours are usually very well written. It seemed amiss is all. I jgenerally go around using the Random Page feature to locate things around here (rather than specifically targeting things) so if I deleted it by mistake I can rollback and reinstate it if you wish. MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 15:33, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: Kimienjou If you'd like I could do so for you. Or I could rollback and undelete it and it can be moved that way. MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 13:58, December 12, 2013 (UTC)